Bad Romance
by karkatskismesis
Summary: action adventure romance nd moar in da amazin journey of da uchicha twinz!1
1. Chapter 1

[{(a/n: hiiiii! dis iz mi frist story! i hop u lik it!)}]

i new dat somthing diffrent wuz gonna happn today. mayb it wuz my ninja sensez. but i new dat somthinf wuz gonna happnene. and… it did!

i wuz wlkin nd den i fond mi bruda sasuke (hes realy kool)! he wuz wit his freundz naruto nd sakra. i waked ova 2 dem nd sed "hi sasuke."

"wut do u want" sakur askd bitchily.

"omfg sakra y do u hav 2 b so mean" i sid nd ran away cryin blud tierz.

lik 5 mins l8r saske cam up 2 me nd huged me n stuf.

"im sorry sakuras such a bich" he said in an emo way cos hes a emo cutie lik me lol.

cryin i sad "itz okey sasge. i kan deal wit her. but only 4 u."

"no u dont hav 2." he replid as he playd wit mi realy long n prety dark purple but also light bluish red har.

i luked up nd his blak eys met mi orang n blue 1s. i cud see da sadnez in his eys as he sed dis.

"but saske" i startd 2 sey sexily. "i wnt yu 2 bi hapy"

"axelle mikuko celestia hososhime uchiha." he sid rely srsly. "u dont hav 2 do tingz dat u dont want 2."

"okey sasuke. i gues ill stay awai from her den."

nd wit dat he noded n went bak 2 his freudz. i stood up n brusheded of mi pink n yello flowr print shirt dat had lace on da shuldrz cos dats cut and im cute. i alzo burshd of mi kawaii gren shortz and bent down to tie ma sholaces but den i rememberd dat ninja shoz dont have laces lol. so i tid mi hedband agin nd wakd off 2 find mi skwad.


	2. Chapter 2

[{(a/n: thnx ruby! i def will! :DDDD)}]

wen i fond mah skwad dey wer haning out at da ramne stand. i walkd up nd sed "hi guys"

"hi axelle" neko sid she loked ova 2 me wit her emrald gren yez nd her log brwn hair wit pink bangz. today she wuz waring a kawaii purpul tank top nd a sugoi orang skirt.

"how r u guyz"

"im ok naitei isnt tlakin 2 me do u no wutz rong"

"naitei r u ok" i aked her. she didnt talk bak so i walkd ova to her side nd put mi hand on her hed bc i no she liks wen ppl do dat lol.

"r u ok" i askeded agan

"no" she finly sad

"wat happend"

"ino stole mi bf" she confezd

"agin?!" neko nd i almos scremd

"ya" she sed rly quit

"itz ok" neko said "mi bruda amost bat up da last gai (lol) dat trid 2 dat me so i kan see if he wantz 2 halp"

"omg ya mayb saske kan deal wit her 2"

"omg thnx gaiz ily so much" naitai sed. her ice blu eyez statd 2 tier up. she trid 2 cova up her fac wit her hair but it wuz 2 short lmao.

"lets go bat up ino" i sed nd we all startd to go 2 naiteiz hous."


	3. Chapter 3

[{(a/n: idk i wuz rly bord today so im ritin a lot xD)}]

az soon as we got 2 naitei n inoz huse we louked arond 4 ino but she wuznt der. eksept…..… we herd somting pstirs!

so we went up da stars nd stod outisd of inoz door. we listnd closly wit our ninja heering xD

but dat didnt last lon nd we fell went thru da door bc im rly clumsy somtimz lol xD

"omg! wat r u gaiz doin!" ino scremd. i loked up nd saw her wit… neji?!

"ino! frist me nd now neko?! how cud u do dis 2 us?!" naitei shouted cryin

"wow ino dis iz y sasuke wil neva lik u!" i addde

wit dat neko naitei nd me all ran out nd went 2 find nekoz bruda kiba nd his skwad bc lol wat els wer we gonna do go 2 our skwad lederr? lol

wen we fond dem dey wer eatin lunch at da ramen stan in toiwn. we went ova 2 dem nd neko sed "hi kiba"

"hi neko iz somting ron" he askedd.

"ya but itz ok wat r u gaiz doin"

"um were um" hinata stard 2 sey

"kurenai sensei just told us abot da chuunin examz didnt u try once"

"ya we did it last yar" i seid "we didnt pas but dis yewar we will!"

"i um good… good luk" hinata said rly shyly "i hop u gaiz do good"

"thnx u 2!" i sad "i bet u gaiz will mak it 2 ;D lol"

"thnx gaiz" kiba sid

n den mi skwad decidede 2 go find ryuu sensei but…... he fond us frist !

"omg i wuz lukin all ova 4 u gaiz wer wre u" he askd rly angrily

"we wnted 2 go talk 2 ppl so we did" i saed truthfully

"oh ok r u gaiz redy 4 da chuunin examz"

"ya" we all sad at da sam tim lol

"good bc itz tomroow" he told us

"oMG NO WAY1!?~!?" we shoted

"ya so b der tomorw at 4"

wow itz so soon! we all walkd 2 our hoses 2 prepar 4 tomrwro.


	4. Chapter 4

[{(a/n: omfg how did i not upd8 4 lik eva dis is ridikuslos! so hear iz mah newest chapta! x3)}]

i wok up da nexte dai nd got redy 4 da chuunin examenes.

i put on a kawai pink dres but 1 of da 1s 4 ninjaz nd mi ninja shoz nd some greeen legnnigns wit a galaxy print nd some blak gotihk lolita lac glovz nd a orang vershun of mi ninja hedband nd den i went nd brushede mi tootjhz nd went 2 eat wit sasuek.

"hi saske" i sadi shyly lik hinata (omfg shez soooooooo kawai desu!) az i wnet nd sat dwon next 2 him.

"hi axelle" he blushd "wat do u want"

"i want 2 eat brekfast wit mi fav bruda" i sid. i lookd ova in2 his eys nd saw da his rel fellinz. (tsundere! xD)

"r u doin da chuunin exemz 2" he akeds me

"duh i did it last yrae 2"

"oh ok."

nd den i wentt 3 go find mi skwad coz we wnted 2 go 2getda. wen i met up wit neko nd naitei neko wuz warin a sugoi nu dres dat wuz blak nd rly kawia ninja neko ear hedband. (get it?) naitei wuz wering a supa cute yello tank top nd blak shortz (lol lik a bubmblebee xD)

"axelle! your her!" neko evkslamed. "wow u lok so kawai 2day!"

"omg cum on gaiz we r gon 2 b l8!" naitei tsaid nd we all ran of 2 da chuunin exemz.

wen we got der saske nd his frendz wer alredy der. he waldk ova 2 me but da exmamz wer gon 2 strat so we cudnt tak.

i had 2 sit next 2 dis rly werd gai. he wuldnt stop loking at mi evne wen id lok at him. idk wat his name wuz doe. lol. we had 2 tak a test on papr it wuz abotu... ninja maths!?1 i almots faild but i pased da tesuto nd neko nd naitei nd sasuke did 2!

afta da tets neko sad "naitei do u kno wat wuz up wit dat gai u wer sitin by coz he lokd rly werd."

"no but da guy dat axelle sat next 2 loked werd 2."

"omg he wuz" i sid "i think dat there from da sand vilage."

"da sand ninjaz r werd" neko safd.

"yah i think so 2" i agred.

"ok but" naitei beggin "da gai i sat next 2 da 1 wit da red har wuz rly cut."

"omg u lik him dont u" i gapsed.

"omg no" naitei bluchsd./

but i new dat naitei rly did coz shes a tsundere lik saskue.

"i think dat u wuld b cute 2getha" neko interpted

"me 2" i sid"

naitei blsuhed all da wai home and i new she rly did lik him.


	5. Chapter 5

[{(a/n: how can i lik not writ 4 eva dis is cray cray O.o but dis is cuz mi mom took awai mah computr Dx nd gues wut! i fond som1 2 edit 4 me! thnx a lot :D )}]

da day after dat we all went 2 da forest of doom 4 da next part of da chuunin exam. we wore da same tingz as yesterday bc lol y not. we singed da contact nd got da scroll nd da number nd went 2 dat gate. wen they did da thing we ran in as fast as we cud. i didnt c sasuke but i new dat he was somewhere in their. we ran nd ran nd den we found... the sand village pplz!?1

"omg who r u?!" i asks 2 dem bc duh i dont no their name x3

"we r da sand siblings" da red hared boy dat naitei thought was cut said. "im gaara nd dis is my sister temari nd my brother kankuro."

"who r u" temari asked us lol.

"were from da leaf village" naitei soak up. which was weird lol. "im naitei, da purple haired one is axelle nd dats neko."

"i changed mi mind" gaara said 2 kankuro nd temari 4 some reason.

"wait wut" i said

"we wud like 2 work 2getda" temari told 2 us.

"oh ok"

nd from dat point 4ward we worked 2getda 2 get 2 da center of da forest.


End file.
